Take A Moment
by horseface
Summary: Now with 80% more R/H fluff!


Take A Moment

_Horseface_

Ron Weasley couldn't help grinning, as he watched his best friend Hermione Granger jumping up and down erratically beside the tall oak tree. After leaping up again, frantically trying to grab something hidden between the branches and failing, she huffed indignantly and placed her hands on her hips. "All right there, Hermione?" asked Ron. The amusement in his voice did not go unnoticed by Hermione, who rolled her eyes at him, before turning back to look up at the oak's branches. Ron moved to stand beside her, following her gaze. "Interesting place for a book bag Hermione." He was met with a sharp elbow to his ribs. "Easy there Hermione," said Ron, "I'm fragile." Hermione shook her head, but a slight smile was apparent on the corners of her mouth. She turned back to look at her book bag that was wedged between some of the branches. "I can't get it down because my wand's in there as well. Malfoy put it up there."

Ron scowled, "Why doesn't THAT surprise me. Bloody git." Shaking his head once more, Ron walked over to stand beside the trunk. Hermione stared as he placed a foot on a small knob near the base. "What are you doing?" 

Ron glanced back at her over his shoulder, looking dead serious. "Picking flowers. I thought it was obvious."

Hermione folded her arms as Ron broke into a grin. "You're not that funny, y'know." 

"I'm still funny though," replied Ron, smiling.

* * *

Nothing's so loud

As hearing when we lie

The truth is not kind

And you've said neither am I 

* * *

It wasn't long before Ron had climbed onto the branch where Hermione's book bag was stuck. As he reached for it, he suddenly drew his hand back and turned to look the other way. "Hey, Hermione you've got to see this."

Hermione sighed. "Come on, Ron, can you just get my book bag?"

Ron looked down at her, with some of his red hair falling over his eyes. "I'll only get it if you come up here." When Hermione scowled, Ron folded his arms across the tree branch and rested his head. "Please Hermione. You won't regret it." Hermione titled her head up towards the tree, meeting Ron's eyes. "Alright."

* * *

And the air outside so soft

Is saying everything

…Everything

* * *

Hesitantly, Hermione began to climb the tree trunk. She wondered how Ron had made it look so easy, with his long limbs easily being able to grasp on branches and knots in the large oak. Hermione was having a bit more difficulty however. As she came nearer to where Ron was patiently waiting for her, one of her hands slipped and she would've lost her footing, if Ron hadn't firmly grabbed her wrist. "Here," he said as he placed an arm around her lower back to help her onto the branch, "I've got you." Hermione let out a breath that she hadn't realised she'd been holding. She looked up to see Ron's face was only a few inches away from hers. Hermione held her breath again. 

* * *

All I want is to feel this way   
To be this close, to feel the same   
All I want is to feel this way   
The evening speaks, feel it say....

* * *

Nothing was said as the two of them held each other's gaze. Suddenly, Ron turned away and Hermione looked down at her robes sheepishly. "Um…" Hermione looked up at the sound of Ron's voice and saw that he was holding her book bag out to her. "Here." 

Hermione smiled gratefully as she accepted her bag from Ron. "Thanks. Uh…" Hermione smoothed down her hair as she tried to think of something to say to break the awkward silence between them. "What did you want to show me again?" Any sign of uneasiness on Ron's face disappeared, and he shifted closer towards Hermione as he pointed out to the horizon. "Look over there." Hermione followed his gaze to see the sun setting over the great lake. The soft light reflecting upon the water was creating a vivid array of colours. Brilliant shades of red, orange and yellow all mixed together, forming something that was blinding yet delicate. It almost hurt her eyes to look at it. Ron grinned at the look of awe on Hermione's face. "I take it you're glad I made you come up here then?" 

Hermione bit her lip wryly, and ignored the question. As the two of them watched the sun sink slowly into the horizon, a thought occurred to her, and she blushed. Ron noticed as she tried to hide it by letting her hair fall in her face. "What?" 

Hermione shook her head, refusing to say anything. Ron nudged her gently with his shoulder. Hermione glanced at Ron, then back out to the setting sun. "It's just… I just thought that this was… romantic." 

"Oh!" Ron cleared his throat and sat up straight. "Oh… well…"

Hermione looked down at her lap and began to fidget with her book bag.

* * *

Nothing's so cold   
As closing the heart when all we need   
Is to free the soul   
But we wouldn't be that brave I know   
* * *

Ron scratched his head, feeling slightly awkward at Hermione's statement. "Well… uh…" he stammered, quickly trying to think of a way to make the situation less … "uh…" Ron glanced over at Hermione, who was pretending to seem interested in her book bag. Ron slowly exhaled, realising what an idiot he was being. He smiled. 

"Don't tell Harry about this." 

Hermione stopped fiddling with her bag. Slowly she looked up and although she didn't look at Ron, he could tell she was smiling when she jokingly asked, "And if I did tell Harry?"

Ron placed a hand on her shoulder. Hermione turned to find Ron making a pathetically cute puppy-dog face.  

"You wouldn't really do that, would you Hermione?" he asked, in a mock little boy voice.

All Hermione could do was turn away, so that he wouldn't see her relenting smile.

* * *

And the air outside so soft,   
Confessing everything....   
Everything....   
* * *

The reds, yellows and oranges of the sunset began to change into shades of blue and purple as the night took over the day. A cool evening breeze drifted through the air, and Hermione shivered as a chill ran down her back. "Maybe we should go back inside. It's getting cold," said Ron. 

Hermione shook her head. "Let's stay a few more minutes. I…" she paused to look at Ron, "I like it out here." 

Ron nodded. "O-kay." 

It wasn't long until a sharp gust of wind blew again however, and Hermione wrapped her arms around herself trying to keep warm. Ron watched as she rubbed her arms through her robes, and somewhat tentatively moved to put an arm around her. Hermione caught sight of his arm, and just as Ron was having second thoughts, Hermione moved closer to him and leaned her head upon his shoulder, smiling as she felt his arm wrap around her waist.

* * *

All I want is to feel this way   
To be this close to feel the same   
All I want is to feel this way   
The evening speaks, I feel it say....   
* * *

It was only when the stars where high in the night sky did the two of them decide it was best that they head back to Gryffindor tower. Ron climbed down from the tree first, carrying Hermione's book bag on his shoulder before he helped her as she made her way back down to the ground. The two of them walked back to Hogwarts in a comfortable silence, and it was only as they passed the Great Hall, that Hermione said anything. "Oh Ron! I made you miss dinner!" Ron glanced towards the Great Hall and shrugged. "Doesn't matter," he said smiling reassuringly. Hermione stared at him, shocked that he could casually brush off the fact that he, Ron Weasley had skipped a meal. Ron laughed at her expression, "Come on Hermione."

* * *

And it won't matter now   
Whatever happens will be   
Though the air speaks of all we'll never be   
It won't trouble me   
* * *

They quickly made their way back to Gryffindor tower, managing to avoid Filch and Mrs. Norris on the way. Stepping through the portrait hole, they found the common room empty and silent, save for the crackling of the dying embers in the fireplace. "Well," said Hermione looking down again, studying the laces of her shoes.

 "Uh, yeah…" said Ron, glancing around the room as he scratched the back of his neck. Something on his shoulder caught his eye. 

"Oh! Here's your uh… you know… your…" spluttered Ron as he held out her book bag for her to take. Hermione smiled. 

"Thanks. For everything y'know. I mean… getting it down…"

 It was Ron's turn to smile. 

"You're welcome."

* * *

All I want is to feel this way   
To be this close to feel the same   
All I want is to feel this way   
The evening speaks, I feel it say....   
* * *

A jolt of electricity shot through Hermione's spine as Ron gently brushed her hair with his hand. Startled, she looked up, to see him holding up part of an oak leaf. "It was in your hair…" 

"Oh…" 

"Yeah…"

Hermione looked up at Ron from underneath her eyelashes. He was nervously ripping the leaf into pieces and his face had gone slightly red. She had to admit, he looked very cute.

* * *  
And it feels so close

* * *

"Ron…" 

Ron stopped tearing up the oak leaf to see Hermione standing very close to him. He couldn't recall her ever looking at him the way she was looking at him now. She moved closer still.

* * *   
Let it take me in   
* * *

Very slowly, Hermione leaned forward and gently brushed her lips against Ron's mouth. 

* * *

Let it hold me so 

* * *

Ron closed his eyes as he felt Hermione kiss him softly. Time seemed to stop and yet, it was over all too soon. He kept his eyes shut as he tried to remember how to breathe. It was only at the sound of Hermione's voice did he open them again. 

"Goodnight Ron."

The only thing left of Hermione was the sound of her footsteps as she climbed the stairs up to her dormitory. Ron raised his hand to his mouth. He smiled.

* * *  
I can feel it say....  
* * *

"Goodnight Hermione."

N.B The song is by Toad the Wet Sprocket, called _'All I want.'_

********* For Maroon Jumper*********

Who's going off the wall waiting for the 5th book and CoS movie


End file.
